Rapier
A Rapier (レイピア Reipia) is a sword that usually can only be wielded by a specific Lord character. It usually cannot be dropped or sold. The Rapier is unique in that it is effective against cavalry units and armored units simultaneously. This trait is shared with six other weapons in the series - the Wolf Beil, Mani Katti, Reginleif, Regal Sword, Thani, and the Wing Spear. The Regal Sword is even identical in stats to the Rapier. In Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Rapiers could only be wielded by Roy. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, they could only be wielded by Eliwood. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, they were wielded by Eirika, and finally in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and its remake, they were wielded exclusively by Marth. The only games where the Rapier is not exclusive to the Lord character, are Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, where the dancer Feena could wield it, and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Confirmations of multiple Rapiers in one game (from Villages, Chests or large red-roofed houses in certain levels, not Secret Shops) were made in'' Binding Blade'', Rekka No Ken and Sacred Stones. In Shadow Dragon, they can be bought in specific armories along with Shiida's exclusive weapon, the Wing Spear (though those armories have only one of each in store). The rapier is not very powerful, but it has high hit and critical stats. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Range: 1 *Wlv:* *Might: 5 *Uses: 28 *Hit: 100 *Crit: 10 *Worth: 900 *Effect: Bonus damage to Social Knights/Paladins and armored units. '*'Marth only ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Range: 1 *Weight: 1 *Might: 5 *Hit: 90 *Crit: 10 *Uses: 30 *Wlv: -* *Worth: 3,000 *Effect: Effective against horseback and armored units. *'Lords and Dancers only. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Rapier |Sword |C |20 |4 |90% |0 |1 |3 |1 |1,000 |Bonus damage to horseback and armored units. |} ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Might: 5 *Wlv: * *Weight: 3 *WHP: 25 *Crit: 3 *Worth: 2,500 *Effect: Bonus damage to armor and horseback. '''*Runan only. ''Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Rapier |Sword |Prf* |25 |5 |95% |0 |1 |5 |1 |2,000 |Bonus damage to horseback and armored units. |} '*''' - Preference = Roy Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Uses: 40 *Might: 7 *Worth: 6,000 *WEXP: 2 *Crit: 10 *Weight: 5 *Hit: 95 *Range: 1 *Rank: Prf* *Effect: Bonus damage to horseback and armored units. *'Eliwood only. ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Uses: 40 *WEXP: 2 *Weight: 5 *Might: 7 *Hit: 95 *Crit: 10 *Rank: Prf* *Worth: ----- *Range: 1 *Effect: Bonus damage to horseback and armored units. '''*Eirika only. Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Rank: E* *Might: 5 *Hit: 100 *Crit: 10 *Weight: 4** *Range: 1 *Uses: 28 *Cost: 1120 *Effect: Does bonus damage to horseback and armored units. *'Marth only. '**Shadow Dragon only because weight does not exist in FE12. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening | Rapier |Sword |E* |35 |5 |90% |10% |1 |? |1,600 |Effective against beast and armored units. |} '*''' = Lords, Great Lords, and Lodestars only. Trivia *The rapier is also like the Florete, as they are uniquely usable by one person each, have high critical, and are named after fencing swords (foil and rapier). *The in-game info states that the Rapier is "Effective against Infantry" despite the fact that it is actually effective against almost all mounted and armoured units depending on the game. Gallery File:Rapier (TCG).jpg|The Rapier as it appears in the TCG